


Smoke

by schneckle123



Category: NCT, johnten - Fandom
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, Sneaking Around, cuddeling, johnten, nct - Freeform, sm, soft boyfriends, they be smoking weed so if you dont like that dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Johnny can't sleep and Ten is still awakesuper short, let me know if you want more
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Smoke

Johnny's head was always full but it was especially bad at night. The voices inside got so loud that the only way to quiet them was to blast music through his earphones. And sometimes that didn't help either, so he would spend the night glaring at his ceiling and the following day annoyed and on edge.  
Tonight was one of those nights. His eyelids felt heavy as he focused on one spot to stare at for the rest of the night, when his phone suddenly lit up the room. He reached for it, before holding the blinding light up to his eyes, wincing at the brightness and quickly turning it down before checking his notifications

Tennie:  
You up?

Johnny:  
Yeah, you ok?

Tennie:  
Do you wanna come hang out?

Johnny:  
Now? Sure. I’ll be down in a minute

Johnny dragged himself out of his bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, pulling the hood over his hair, pushing a few strands out of his eyes. He pulled on some socks and slipped out of his dorm room, quietly walking over to the elevators. They weren't really supposed to leave their dorms this late at night so Johnny made sure to be as quiet as possible.  
The elevator dinged as it reached Tens floor and the doors opened. Johnny walked out silently, making a right and quietly knocking on the second door to the right. It opened and Ten ushered him in, grabbing his hand with his smaller one and leading him straight to his cluttered bedroom. Cat things littered the premise but Johnny couldn't even be mad about it. Because the second the bedroom door closed, Ten’s lips were attached to his and he felt like home.  
They made their way through the mess, their lips never leaving each other until they landed on Tens bed, both exhausted and smiling. “Hey, I missed you today.” Ten noted, laying his head on Johnny's chest as they made themselves comfortable on the small bed. “I missed you too.” Johnny whispered, suddenly the voices were there again and worry spread through his system. “Why are you still up?” he asked Ten, “I wanted to see you.” He replied perching his head on Johnny's chest to look up at the older boy. “You could have called earlier though?” Johnny laughed, looking at the time on his phone, 2:21 AM. “The others only just went to sleep and I really didn't need them teasing me if they knew you’d come over.” Ten sighed, readjusting himself so that he could tuck his head into Johnny's neck, one leg intertwined with the older boy's legs. His fingers tracked figures onto the hoodie before traveling under it, making Johnny shiver at the sudden coldness.  
Ten could feel Johnny's heartbeat increase but there was something weird about it, Ten looked up, Johnny's eyes were closed tightly, as if he was having a nightmare and suddenly Ten sat up. “Johnny, are you ok? Hey, babe, what's the matter?” Johnny opened his eyes and looked as surprised as Ten had. “I’m sorry, i’m fine. It's just my heads been so loud lately and sometimes it just feels like a lot you know?” Johnny tried to explain but he couldn't, he didn't even really know  
what he was feeling so how could he let Ten know?  
“I think I have something that could help.” Ten suddenly replied after a couple seconds of silence. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a small bag of weed, along with a pipe.  
“Take off your hoodie though, it’ll smell otherwise.” Ten recommended and Johnny did as he was told. They’ve smoked together a couple times before but Johnny always felt weird doing it. Because they really shouldn't be doing that, but he knew it was going to help, it helped before.  
The older of the two watched as Ten skillfully took the batteries out of the smoke detector and opened the windows. It got pretty cold quickly and Johnny's chest was covered in goosebumps in no time. But it also felt nice.  
Johnny watched Ten take off his oversized shirt as well, and it reminded him of how small Ten really was compared to him and it made him feel like Ten’s protector.  
Ten packed the bong, pressing the weed into the bowl with the small lighter he produced from somewhere. He brought it up to his mouth, lighting it up and taking a hard pull from it, holding the smoke in his lungs and leaning over to Johnny who knew what was about to happen. Their lips connected and Ten blew the smoke into Johnny's mouth, who inhaled slowly so as to not make himself cough. They simultaneously released the smoke from their system and watched as it formed a thick cloud above them, before being almost sucked out of the window. His head felt funny almost immediately but a certain type of warmth was spreading through him as he watched Ten light up again, this time not sharing.  
With the lack of food in his system, the weed was affecting Johnny quickly and after only two drags he felt his head feel lighter than before and he couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Ten smiled at him with adoration in his eyes. “You’re so cute when you’re high,” the younger boy cooed as he placed a warm hand on Johnny's cheek, pulling his head closer to his and closing the distance between their lips.  
The kiss was sweet. Johnny immediately noticed that his brain was so much quieter and he couldn't tell whether it was because of Ten or the weed but he didn't care because he suddenly felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just sleep. They usually didn't stay over at each other's dorms because the fear of being caught by management was greater than their need to be together but Johnny didn't care tonight. He pushed his sweatpants off his legs and threw them on the floor next to his sweater before grabbing his boyfriend and covering them with a blanket. “Do you want me to close the window first?” Ten asked, “no, leave it, it feels nice.” Johnny replied, his eyes already closed. His fingers found their way onto Tens hips and he aimlessly began drawing circles with his thumb, making Ten purr in approval.  
“You’re like a cat. My little kitten.” Johnny whispered into Tens ear that was right next to his mouth, making the younger boy shiver. “Let’s save names like that for other nights.” Ten mumbled slightly breathless. He loved that Johnny had that kind of affect on him with literally one word, he was so hooked.  
Johnny hummed in agreeance not opening his eyes, his thumb never leaving the spot on Tens hip. Ten curled himself into his boyfriend, loving the feeling of his skin on his own.  
They felt content in each other's arms and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to break the silence the weed had created.  
Eventually, as the sun began to rise, Johnny pulled on his clothes quietly in order to not wake the sleeping boy in the bed he already missed. He didn't know when he and Ten would be able to do this again.  
After pulling on his sweater, he couldn't help but lean over Ten’s sleeping figure and press a kiss to the younger boys forehead. Ten’s eyes fluttered open and he looked drowsily at the figure above him. “Are you leaving?” he asked in his groggy morning voice. “Yeah, I have too.” “Cuddle me.” Ten moaned reaching his arms out for Johnny, hooking his fingers behind the older boy's neck and pulling him towards himself.  
They lay wrapped up in each other for a while, until they both realized that if Johnny doesn't leave soon, they’ll get caught. Again.  
The older of the two pressed a couple kisses against his younger lover's neck, promising that they would soon be able to do this again, before pushing himself up and quietly leaving the room, his sock clad feet not making any sound as they hurried through the corridors and back to his dorm, still wishing he was in bed with Ten.


End file.
